World on Fire
by wrigglesworth59
Summary: There's a traitor in Camelot. Depending on who you favour then either dark Merlin or dark Arthur :) Based on a youtube video: /FBy34NB4rnY


World on Fire

"Let loose the hounds of war,

Let the dread fire of the last priestess

rain down from angry skies,

For brother will slaughter brother,

Friend will murder friend,

As the great horn sounds a cold dawn

at Camlann,

The prophets do not lie,

There, Arthur will meet his end,

Upon that mighty plain."

(Taken from Merlin-The Kindness of Strangers)

"Do you think Arthur would tolerate you for one minute if he knew the truth... Sorcerer?" She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it sooner, it made so much sense, nobody would ever believe that Arthur's idiotic bumbling servant was actually the most powerful sorcerer. Not only did it shed light on the times he had managed to escape certain death, but also explained why she had always felt such a powerful connection to the young man.

"We can find another way, Arthur is a good man, one day... we will be free."

"Do you really believe that? Has Arthur ever shown himself to be any different to his father?" She could see Merlin thinking hard and knew she almost had him, it was safe to assume Arthur would never have any intention of changing the laws on magic, and he was the same as her whether he liked to believe it or not. They were kin, and they both just wished for their people to live in peace, surely he could see that their goals would be better attained if they worked together... She knew that she could not push him though, he had been too long in Arthur's pocket.

"Go back to Camelot, Merlin, back to your precious king." She turned away and started to walk off, she could feel his eyes still on her. A smirk curled her lips upwards, she had the perfect way to make Merlin see the truth about Arthur, she herself though would stay away and if her plan succeeded it would not be long before the young man pledged himself to her.

It had taken little more than three weeks and the deaths of several sorcerers before she saw Merlin again and she had to fight to keep the triumphant smile from taking over her face. Her plan had been a simple one, she had sent one by one some of her loyal kin,those willing to give their lives for the cause, into Camelot with their only order to ensure they were caught using magic, nothing dangerous though- just some simple spells and knew that after the first one had been executed that it was only a matter of waiting for the warlock to break, as she knew he would.

"Emrys..."

"Morgana."

"So... what can I do for you?" She asked innocently, like she didn't already know why he was here and not with his king.

"I- you were right, Morgana. Arthur is his father's son, I've seen too many innocents die at his hand these past weeks- and... I..." His voice shook with the emotions he was trying to keep bottled within.

"Merlin, what's happened?" She moved towards him, her gentle fingers caressing along his jaw, her green eyes locked onto his blue seeing the tears that were threatening to fall and couldn't help pulling him into her. It felt weird, but not wrong, to be comforting a man who had been an enemy for so long. It was hard to believe that the man she had pressed against her, his tears soaking through her cloak, was so powerful. It said a lot that he still had tears to shed for their slaughtered kin, she would have thought that living in Camelot so long would have hardened his heart, it caused something to tug at her own heart which she had long since believed to have frozen- perhaps it was beginning to thaw.

"They- they didn't even do anything, I mean... not really. They weren't h-hurting anyone." He mumbled into her neck.

"Ssh, its okay. We will ensure that they did not die in vain. Do you see now? Do you understand why Arthur needs to be stopped, magic will never be welcome in Camelot while he holds the crown." She felt the slow nod of his head and felt a thrill run through her being, the perfect victory if only she had known sooner how easy it could be. With Emrys at her side Arthur wouldn't stand a chance.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana. I couldn't save them." She understood his guilt and knew that he had saved one of them, a young girl, the first one she had sent to Camelot and understands that if he had done the same for the others it wouldn't have been long before they were tearing the citadel apart looking for the traitor who had helped the condemned sorcerers to escape, and she wonders at herself when she feels more guilt at putting him in such a situation than she does towards the deaths of her kin.

It was weird, really, when they had been enemies she had easily pushed any feelings she had once felt for Merlin aside, locked away deep within, and now it was like he was taking over her every sense. His scent strong in her nose, the feel of him pressed against her and his eyes though she could no longer see them where he had his head nestled on her shoulder she still could sense the brightness within them, how they shone with happiness or dulled with his sorrow. It was bringing everything she had ever felt rushing back to the fore, she could feel herself coming undone and could barely breathe.

It seemed as though they both must have had something of a disconcerting revelation for they both pulled back and away slightly at the same time, though now he was no longer as close she found herself missing the feel of him, Merlin with a mumbled apology his flushed face turned to the floor.

"You'll need to return to Camelot. We have to know what Arthur's plans are, I have already started amassing an army, it shouldn't be too long before we are ready but first we need to test their defences."

"Okay, what do you have planned?"

"All in good time, Merlin. First I need you to get me the route his weapons shipment will be taking, it will help arm my men and leave Camelot short."

The smile Merlin sent her as he bowed his head in acknowledgement and aqcuiescence should not have caused a pleasing tingle to shiver through her but it did anyway.

She hadn't realised how boring it could be when you had nothing to do other than sit and wait for some-one to bring you what you needed, though she wasn't worried she knew that Merlin would not disappoint her. Still it had been a few days now and after her long stay courtesy of the Sarrum she now grew increasingly anxious when she was stuck indoors for so long. Even now after over a year of being free she still sometimes awoke in the night from a nightmare that was all memory, and she hated to let Aithusa from her sight always an irrational fear that the dragon would be taken from her and tortured or killed.

It was dark out and she had woken up gasping for breath, calling out for Aithusa, tonight had been another nightmare, nothing but darkness and the feel of Aithusa pressed against her, iron chains biting into the thin flesh of her wrists, she subconsciously ran her fingers along the skin of each wrist still feeling the phantom chains. She pulled herself from her bed and after checking that Aithusa was following left the castle they had been staying in, taking a deep breath of fresh forest scented air.

The moon hung high only half way through its cycle, and clouds obscured most of the stars, still just being out here made her feel more at ease, proved that she was no longer at the bottom of a dark pit.

The snap of a twig brought her out of her musings and she jolted her head up expecting to have to scan the surrounding area for the source of the disturbance but as soon as she lifted her head her eyes landed on Merlin, he was stood a mere yard from her the snapped twig still held in his hands a small smile on his face causing her to instantly feel lighter and pull an answering smile from her own lips.

"Merlin."

"Morgana, sorry for startling you, you were miles away. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just bad dreams... so do you have it?" She looked him over as though her look alone would reveal where he may have hidden the parchment she sought, and couldn't help but notice once again how much he had bulked up in the last few years, no longer gangly and skeletal but instead broad chested his tunic tight across strong muscle definition and was glad that apparently Arthur still did not either pay him enough to purchase, or gift him, new clothes, she liked admiring the way his clothes clung to his every muscle. She cleared her throat, pulling her eyes away from his chest.

"I memorized it, if you have parchment I can draw it out for you, it seemed safer than taking it. Less likely to draw suspicion."

"Excellent, come on then, let's get you your parchment." She didn't let herself think anything of it when she reached out and took his hand in hers, pulling him along behind her as she led the way to her chambers.

As soon as they were through the door she hastily dropped his hand, letting her eyes flash gold and felt her magic rush out to light the candles, and gestured toward the table that still held the dishes from her evening meal and a small stack of parchments. He sat down near the parchments pulling them to him and flicking through them to find one that he could use. Eventually when he had started quietly drawing she sat down next to him, her gaze drawn to his messy hair, where it still stuck up at the back obvious that he had come here from his bed. Her fingers tingled with the want to reach out and touch, but she pushed those thoughts aside.

When he had done he slid the slip of parchment to her, it showed several routes through the forests that she didn't think she had even known about, it was no wonder now that they had been unsuccessful in finding the wagons used for trading goods between Camelot and the other kingdoms.

"This is fantastic, thank-you." She smiled at him, wide and bright and felt her cheeks begin to heat as he smiled back small dimples showing. For a moment they just sat smiling eyes locked on each others. She was surprised when she felt the soft brush of fingers stroking gently along her cheekbone and let her eyes fall shut, she had known it was coming but even still the first press of his soft lips against hers had her gasping out in surprise, with the feel of his tongue sliding into her mouth she stopped thinking and just allowed herself to feel.

The kiss was everything and more than she had ever imagined it would be, the way it made her magic hum in her veins causing gooseflesh to rise along her body. His lips were soft and plump against hers and his tongue was a warm wet weight in her mouth as she allowed herself to be consumed.

He pulled away after only a minute or so, but it had felt like much longer and also no time at all, a small embarrassed smile on his flushed face, eyes dark with arousal. She had never seen him look so beautiful.

"I-er, sorry."

"Oh, um, it's alright..." He still seemed a little flustered, not that she could blame him she was still a little flustered herself. She cleared her throat, "So..."

"Er, I've written down on the back the times and days of the weapons shipments. Um I'd better go, I need to be back before Gaius awakes." He smiled at her as he stood and she found herself standing and walking with him to her chamber door. It reminded her of a time in their past when he would visit her chambers at unseemly times of night, the memory made her smile and she found herself quickly pressing her lips to his when he turned to wish her goodnight. They both looked a little surprised and embarrassed before both smiled and Merlin turned to go.

With all the information Merlin had provided it was easy for her to gather small groups of men, they had all been sent to various routes ready to waylay the passing goods wagons. She herself had gone out with the second group, not because she didn't trust her men to get the job done, merely because there was something that she needed to do. She had cast a brief barrier spell so that they did not need to sit in silence, something that was virtually impossible for a group who had been sat crouched in foliage for almost three hours now.

The sound of hooves had her hissing for everyone to quieten down, and the brief glimpse of red cloaks marching in formation had her stepping out from her hiding place. A quick spell and the first knight, riding out in front of the wagon, was pulled from his horse and thrown into a tree. His head making a satisfying thunk as it collided with the thick trunk. This was enough for her men to come tearing from their hiding place, swords swinging or arrows hissing, it was also enough to alert the knights and they all unsheathed their weapons.

She was content for now to watch, her men so far were holding their own. She enjoyed the sounds of the swords clashing angrily, the softer sound of steel slicing through flesh, the smell of blood on the air. She could already hear the hungry calls of the ravens gathering overhead, drawn by the violence and smell of death.

Her eye was caught by a young knight, she had a feeling that he was newly knight probably out on his first mission, and she took a small amount of pleasure in what she was about to do to him. She had chosen him for this special task not because of his age or inexperience but because he was a force to be reckoned with cutting down any who came near him despite the arrow embedded in his shoulder.

Approaching him she raised a hand, "Eg likar språk." A smirk forming on her face as she watched the skin growing around his face, until soon his youthful feature's were lost beneath the newly formed skin and the knight collapsed to the ground his body still shuddering as his lungs fruitlessly tried to draw in breath before stilling.

She and her men, those who had survived actually she was quite pleased they had only lost two of their own, took to the horses and turned the wagon into the direction of their own crumbling castle.

When next Merlin arrived it was once again late and she stood outside the walls enjoying the warm summer night, the moon long since risen. He was shaking and out of breath and she wondered at his dishevelled appearance, he seemed to be clutching a stitch in his side until she caught sight of an arrow shaft buried in the folds of his jacket. She clutched at his shoulders and eased him down to the ground.

"This is going to hurt but it'll only be for a moment, okay?" She gripped the shaft tightly and gave a sharp pull, ignoring the hiss of pain from Merlin, when the arrow didn't pull free she took a deep breath adjusted her grip on the arrow and tugged again. Merlin gave a yell of pain as the arrow was pulled free and she quickly lay her hand over the wound, "Ic thaih thurhale pin licsare."

She watched satisfied as the wound closed over revealing a small patch of fresh pink skin. Merlin sat up rubbing at the patch of newly formed skin, "Thank-you."

"It's fine. So what happened?"

"Hmm? Oh, they figured there was a traitor and Gaius knew it was me but well I didn't think he had said anything only when I left the citadel this evening to come here it seemed the knights were waiting in the forest. I had to use magic to escape."

"So, Arthur now knows. Not to worry, are you ready?" He nodded and she grinned at him, "Good tomorrow night we take the garrison at Stowell. Come now, you need to rest." Once again she took his hand in hers as she led the way to her chambers. She meant what she had said, he did need to rest still she did not wish for him to sleep away from her not after the night he had had.

She could feel his hesitance as they entered her room, his whispered plea of her name was not needed, she tightened her grip, squeezing his hand a little and pulled him over towards the bed where Aithusa lay curled up at the foot of it.

"Relax, Merlin. I just don't wish for either of us to be alone. Sleep has never been my friend and I would think after this evening that you could use the company. It's not-"

"Not what?"

"Well, it's not that... at least tonight it isn't about that-us."

"Okay." With that he took off his jacket and neckerchief, tossing them carelessly to the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed to take of his boots. Realising she had been staring she quickly turned away, making her way round to the other side of the bed and climbing under the heavy furs that covered it. She felt the heat of his body as he slipped in beside her, and she turned into him laying her head on his chest and shutting her eyes. She fell asleep listening to the strong rapid beating of his heart.

The next day they arose with the sun, surprising Morgana with how well she had slept, but there were many things that needed attending to so she did not let her thoughts dwell on it. After they had eaten and the mounts of those travelling to Stowell were packed she left her instructions for those who were seemingly staying behind, those she had handpicked herself to perform another task, more a distraction than anything else but still an important part in her schemes. She would fill Merlin in on their journey.

"So those 'staying behind' are to attack Camelot? Why, there is not enough of them to challenge Arthur and the knights, I had thought the plan was to lure him to us?" Merlin had a furrowed crease in his brow and his confusion was evident, despite all his years at Arthur's side it was clear that he had never picked up even the basics when it came to tactics.

"They will ensure that the king does indeed come to us, they are not going solely to engage the knights, though that will be inevitable perhaps, they go to cause chaos and fear amongst the people. Arthur will come to us so that the people will not suffer. Do not worry, it is the job of the last man standing to inform the king where we are heading."

She watched his face as he worked his way through her plan and though she could see the distaste at the thought of innocents loosing their lives he nodded and she knew he understood that sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

Darkness had fallen by the time they reached Stowell, illuminated briefly by the moonlight and torches of those on sentry duty. They stood shoulder to shoulder on a hilltop looking out over the garrison and she slipped her hand into his giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze before turning to look at him.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

He nodded, "It's time..." With that the two threw their heads back, yelling words of power to the skies, the flaming boulders flew through the air, burning and crushing, leaving a wake of devastation in their path. Her army had led an attack on those attempting to flee, there would be no escape this night, the garrison was surrounded by her men and with her and Merlin launching flaming volley after flaming volley the garrison would be but a pile of ruins come morning.

She paused when Merlin did, looking over to him his eyes glowing gold she wondered what it was he was doing, why he had stopped. She squeezed his hand again a little more forcefully hoping to gain his attention. His brow furrowed and the gold faded from his eyes as he looked at her.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"Hmm, oh, it's just a few have managed to reach the treeline, do you want to stop them from leaving?"

"No, it's alright, Merlin, Arthur knows where he can find us. Now, shall we finish this?" She watched as he threw his head back and called out voice deep and guttural and words utterly indistinguishable to any who could not command dragons. After a brief moment of stillness she heard from far above the sound of great wings beating upon the sky and then the sight of the great dragon swooping low over the garrison, jets of flames shooting from his maw. All that could be heard was the screams of people as they were set aflame, the ringing clash of sword on sword dying down in the face of the dragon.

It had not even lasted more than a couple of hours but now their was no noise to pierce the quiet of the night, except the occasional pop as the fires caught on some new substance to burn through. They looked out at the devastation they had caused, the last high priestess and the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth, fires dwindling, her men setting up their camp, the dragon circling round overhead waiting to be dismissed and the rubble of stones mixed with the bodies of those fallen all that was left of one of Camelot's last strongholds.

"Where do you meet Arthur?" Merlin questioned, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Camlann."

"It's more than a days journey from here, we will reach it before Arthur?"

"Don't worry, Merlin. There are already men in place, if Arthur and his knights arrive before us they will keep them occupied until we reach them. There are a number of powerful sorcerers among the men, none a match for you and I but enough to pose a serious problem for our dear king. Also you forget, Camelot was also under attack tthis evening, I don't think Arthur and his men will be ready to depart until late tomorrow afternoon. Now come, it is time to rest."

She pulled him to where the tents had been set up, noticing on the way how Aithusa had curled up against the now grounded Kilgharrah and smiled at the picture her beloved dragon made, like herself, powerful, beautiful and deadly.

She was still riding high with her victory when she pushed him into the tent, immediately attacking his lips with her own. This kiss was less sweet than their last but with the adrenaline still humming alongside her magic in her veins, she did not care that it lacked finesse, it was wet and spoke only of their shared desire to be closer. She pushed her body further into his, gasping when she felt the hot hard length pressing into her hip making her tingle. There was an ache growing between her legs and as she pushed her cleft onto that heat, needing to be closer, to feel the length of him pressing into her, nothing else could satisfy her need.

He bunched her dress up with one hand, his long fingers skimming along the bare flesh of her thighs as he gently pushed her to down onto the mound of furs, his fingers now rubbing along her mound tangling in the hairs there and giving them a small tug. She moved her lips to his neck, kissing, sucking and just panting breathlessly when the first finger breached her. She could feel her wetness as he drew his finger out and up to her nub sending sparks of pleasure through her whole being before he pressed back in with two fingers, rubbing deep inside, but not deep enough, it wasn't enough.

"Mer-Merlin, please."

He kissed her brow, and she felt his weight on her lessen as he sat up, pulling his fingers away leaving her aching with their loss, she saw him fumbling with his laces and smirked, eyes flashing gold as her magic took care to divest him of his breeches. He looked down at himself seeming shocked before catching sight of her expression and then covered her body with his own once more. Lips pressed to the side of her neck as he pushed in, the penetration shocking with the pain it brought, she must have let a grimace show on her face for he stilled looking at her questioningly.

"Are you alright?" He was holding himself still, his body tense as he refrained from pushing in further to the all encompassing heat, like nothing he had felt before. She nodded, wriggling slightly causing him to push in deeper. His head dropped as he moaned, arms shaking from the tension of holding himself back aswell as holding him up. She pressed her hips up, seeking more contact, and he slipped in a little more, and it no longer felt like she was being cleaved in two, instead it felt good, and right, the ache low in her abdomen building.

"Ah, move, please..."

He didn't need telling twice, which was good because she could no longer form words, small sounds being punched out of her with every thrust of his hips. His hands gripped the back of her thighs, holding her legs high as he pounded in deep, taking his time and teasing her to the brink with slow rolls of his hips to deep punishing thrusts, again and again until she felt dizzy with lust and the need for something, god, anything.

One of his hands came forward, rubbing impatiently at her nub as he continued to thrust, a litany of pleas and curses indecipherable to her ears as they fell from his lips, her pleasure mounting, nails digging into the flesh of his back and as he bit down on her shoulder shuddering out his release, his dick pulsating wildly inside her she felt her own passion break, her inner walls clutching him spasmodically, her nails biting deep enough to draw blood.

He collapsed heavily on top of her, as she soothed the hurts she had caused, imbuing a little magic in her touch to heal the cuts there, and turned her face to his, pressing their lips together in a soft gentle kiss that left them both grinning stupidly.

As she rode her mount toward the pass she could already hear the sounds of battle raging and digging her heels in spurred her horse faster. Merlin would likely already be there, he had taken a hidden path wanting to ensure that the battle went in their favour.

Looking upon the scene before her she knew that today would be the last of Arthur's reign, the ground was littered with bodies, mostly those of Camelot's knights, although their was still more than she liked of her own. But there was Emrys, channeling lightning and flinging it out a those knights who were edging toward him, keeping him distracted while Arthur snuck up from behind, Excalibur clutched tightly in his hand. She flung up a hand, eyes gold as she clenched it into a fist and pulled, Arthur was thrown away onto his back, winded, but not unconscious.

Merlin turned to look at the king then his eyes flickered around before alighting on her, he gave her a blinding grin which she matched and then he marched over to Arthur who was now struggling to get to his feet, he wrenched Excaliber from the kings hand, twirled it once in a mocking parody of the king himself and thrust it in, cutting through flesh and muscle like butter, twisting the sword up higher before pulling it free.

She saw him lean in as he struck and was curious as to what he had whispered in his once king's ear but it did not matter, not now. It was over, already Arthur's eyes had glazed over with death and those knights that were left standing were surrendering. It was finally done and now magic could once again be celebrated, she would be crowned queen and Emrys would rule at her side.

Forever.

After all they were both immortal, the only weapon that posed a threat to either of them was clutched loosely in Emrys' hand. It would be a time of peace and those with magic would no longer need to live in fear. 

**Merlin's POV**

"Do you think Arthur would tolerate you for one minute if he knew the truth... Sorcerer?" Merlin felt his heart skip, he didn't know how she had found out, after all this time but one thing he did know was that he and Camelot were in a lot more danger now she knew the truth. He readied himself to defend against an attack, if he could only reason with her show her that it didn't need to be like this, that she no longer needed to be alone.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Arthur is a good man, one day... we will be free." Not that he believed he could change her mind but he had to at least try, he had had enough of her attacks against Camelot, they were not getting anyone anywhere, not only that but each attack that Morgana led against the citadel was a step back for all that Merlin had been working for. How could he ever hope that Arthur could see magic in a different light if he was constantly under threat from it?

"Do you really believe that? Has Arthur ever shown himself to be any different to his father?"

He thought about all the things they had been through, the promise Arthur had made to the ghost of a druid child, a promise that had never been kept and tried to suppress a wince. Druids were no longer hunted down to be slaughtered but they were no more welcome in Arthur's Camelot than they were in Uther's, but Merlin had to believe that one day things would change, otherwise what was the point?

"Go back to Camelot, Merlin, back to your precious king." He watched in disbelief as Morgana turned on her heel and walked away, that was... unexpected.

He turned and walked off in the opposite direction, heading back towards Arthur and the knights. He didn't know what it meant that Morgana knew the truth he had been expecting a fight, he had not expected her to just walk away from him. It threw their whole dynamic off balance for if they were not enemies well what did it make them? He didn't let himself think on it any further.

He stood of to one side of the great hall and sent a brief prayer to the gods, he hated having to attend trials, especially one's for magic users... kin, he normally found an excuse to not be there but Arthur had ordered him to attend so here he was watching bleakly as a young girl hardly older than eighteen stood trial for using magic within the walls of Camelot. He wouldn't mind so much if she had been a vengeful sorceress, plotting the kingdoms downfall, but as it was her only crime appeared to be that of healing a young boy who had fallen and broken his wrist. It made bile rise in his throat to think what the outcome may be, it was possibly the greatest test Arthur had yet faced though he didn't know it.

"I find you guilty of using sorcery, by the laws of Camelot I sentence you to death by the pyre."

He looked to Arthur, it was in his favour that Arthur was paying him no heed, if the king had bothered to glance in his direction Merlin knew that his disappointment and heartbreak was painted right across his face, it took all he had not to break down and cry. There was no way he could possibly justify Arthur's actions and it made his heart ache that the king would sentence to death a young girl who had merely been trying to help a young boy. No matter what Merlin knew he could not let this girl die, not for something like this, he would have to try to appeal to Arthur's better nature.

"You will be executed at dawn! Guards, take her to the dungeons."

As the girl was led away, chained between two guards, the rest of the court started to file out. He kept close to Arthur as they made their way to the kings chambers and shut the door behind them as soon as they were in the room.

"Arthur, are you sure about this?" He asked tentatively.

"Merlin, sorcery is illegal, there were numerous witnesses. I don't like it any more than you do, but there can be no doubt to the girls guilt."

"I'm not saying that she didn't use magic, sire, I'm only asking whether an execution is necessary, she was not causing any harm she was merely trying to help a young boy."

"Magic is evil, Merlin, Morgana has proved this time and again, it corrupts, she may not have been causing any harm now but who could say what she would do in the future, besides it is the law."

"What proof is there that she would use her powers for evil? Perhaps... perhaps not all magic users are evil?" Merlin held his breath whilst he waited for Arthur to respond, surely he had to see that Merlin was right, there was no justice in killing an innocent girl, though she was not 'innocent', not in the eyes of Camelot's laws and apparently not in the eyes of Camelot's king.

"To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all, that is what my father taught me, look at Morgana, she used to be kind, caring, loving and now she will not be satisfied until she has Camelot regardless of the lives she takes along the way. My decision is final. You're dismissed Merlin."

Merlin left Arthur's chambers with his thought's racing, he knew he could not stand idly by and let this girl die, although now he would need to break her out from the cells it would be a lot more risky since his argument with the king, Arthur was not stupid (oblivious, yes, but not actually stupid) he would no doubt suspect Merlin's involvement after he had argued the girls case so vehemently. Still it was a chance he would take, he could not in good conscience sit back and leave her to her fate, not when he had the power to help.

He didn't bother to return to his own quarters, not wanting to have to face Gaius who would no doubt be able to guess what he was planning on doing, he didn't need to be told how dangerous or stupid it was he already knew that but it was not enough to stop him, besides Gaius and his mother had both always told him to do what was right. He decided to lay low in the armoury, there was something quite therapeutic to sharpening and polishing weapons, there was nothing he could do for now he would have to wait until after nightfall, besides it gave him something to do where he could be free to let his mind wander.

As soon as it started to get dark Merlin left the armoury and made his way quietly to the dungeons, he knew that the guard had already changed shifts and he watched for a little while waiting for an opportune moment to slip past, and ended up having to cast a sleeping spell on them.

He made his way down the stairs, relieving one of the guards of the heavy set of keys at his belt, he knew he could use magic to get into the cell but he didn't wish to draw any more attention to himself, he already knew that Arthur would at least guess it was him who helped the prisoner escape. He made his way quickly to the only occupied cell and saw the young girl curled up on the dirty pile of straw. For all the druids tales of the once and future king, he found it hard to reconcile those images to this one.

He opened the cell door quietly and entered, he did not take more than a step into the cell though, not wanting to alarm the girl.

He cleared his throat and swallowed heavily, "Hey," He saw her body stiffen before she sat up and turned to look at him.

"Emrys." She breathed out.

"The guards are sleeping, follow me!" He waited until she had got to her feet before he turned on his heel and exited the cell, making sure to replace the keys on the guards belt before he headed for the secret tunnel that would lead them to the edge of the forest.

"Thank-you Emrys." She whispered into the night as he watched her disappear into the blanket of darkness.

He felt light with the knowledge of her freedom and yet he also felt strangely heavy, he had often felt the weight of destiny crushing him but never before like this, he was no longer sure whether he believed in a shining destiny, no longer sure if he could believe that Arthur would come to see magic as more than just an evil that needed to be crushed.

He made his way to the ruins that had long since been rumoured to be Morgana's base, he was trying not to shake apart, he had spent so many nights crying recently. It had become clear that there was sadly one thing she had been right about, Arthur was indeed his father's son and after what he had witnessed (been forced to witness) over the last few weeks he knew there would never come a time when Arthur would see magic as anything more than a tool for evil. After the escape of the sorceress, which Arthur had indeed guessed was down to Merlin (though he had had no proof, just his suspicions), he had been ordered to attend the execution of a man who had been caught using magic to merely lighten his horses load and after that he had been forced to attend all executions of sorcerer's. Sadly there had been more than a few just over the past few weeks and after the first he had been unable to do anything to help his kin, though he had subtly used a spell to lessen the pain they would feel, it was the best he could do.

Now here he was going against everything he had believed, all that he had held dear. There truly did not seem to be any other way to stop the slaughter of his kind, not while Uther's son sat upon the throne.

"Emrys..."

"Morgana."

"So... what can I do for you?"

He tries to wrap his head around what he is doing here, tries to keep ahold on his scattered thoughts. All the years between them, all that had been done and here he was somewhere he felt he should have been ever since Morgana first came to him with her fears. The lies, treachery, betrayal that coils between them binding them together always, but now it is time for him to put his trust in some-one whose trust he had long since betrayed.

He took a shaky breath, willing his hands to stop shaking, "I- you were right, Morgana. Arthur is his father's son, I've seen too many innocents die at his hand these past weeks- and... I..." His voice cracks at the end and he fights to keep the tears from falling.

"Merlin, what's happened?"

Feeling soft delicate fingers stroking along his jaws he snaps his eyes up to Morgana's, blue eyes locked on green, they stood like that for several heartbeats, though it was difficult to know how long it was, his heart was beating faster than the situation warranted but everything about this should be wrong and yet it did not feel that way. With Morgana's soft fingers on his face, her bright green eyes looking at him in concern and sorrow it felt all too natural and he let himself fall in the comfort she offered, trusting that she would catch him. His sobs shook through his body, his tears soaking through the fabric of her dress as he buried his head in her neck and let the grief pour out of him.

"They- they didn't even do anything, I mean... not really. They weren't h-hurting anyone." He managed between gasping breaths as his tears subsided.

"Ssh, its okay. We will ensure that they did not die in vain. Do you see now? Do you understand why Arthur needs to be stopped, magic will never be welcome in Camelot while he holds the crown." He nodded against her neck knowing she would feel his affirmation. Yes, he did know, had learned the hard way that what she said was true.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana. I couldn't save them."

He felt warm and content wrapped in Morgana's embrace, he remembered how he had felt about her all those years ago, before. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen despite that she no longer had all the trappings her station had once provided. He felt his heart clench painfully, that she would comfort him like this after all he had done to her showed that she still was the old Morgana at heart, that she seemed to have forgiven him and accepted him so easily.

He felt where his head was nestled on her shoulder, could feel her arms wrapped tight and sure around his back, their chests pressing together he could fell every breath she drew in vibrating through his own torso, and suddenly needed some space before his body reacted to the feel of her, to the earthy scent of her and the magic he could sense thrumming between them.

He pulled away at the same time she did, a blush staining his cheeks, he kept his head bowed as he mumbled a hasty 'sorry'. He had not expected her to still be able to provoke such a reaction in him, it was more than a little embarrassing after all he was not an adolescent boy, had thought he was long past reacted to mere physical closeness with a woman. He surreptitiously played with the hem of his tunic, subtly pulling it down whilst he willed himself to relax.

"You'll need to return to Camelot. We have to know what Arthur's plans are, I have already started amassing an army, it shouldn't be too long before we are ready but first we need to test their defences."

"Okay, what do you have planned?" Was she trying to get rid of him? Oh god, had she noticed the effect she had had on him, was that why she had pulled away from their embrace? Of course it made sense to have some-one in Camelot, he was no doubt overreacting due to his own embarrassment.

"All in good time, Merlin. First I need you to get me the route his weapons shipment will be taking, it will help arm my men and leave Camelot short."

It seemed as though she wasn't quite prepared to trust him yet, not that he could really blame her for that, still he smiled at her knowing he would have no problems getting her the information she required, he supposed trust had to be earned and he would not fail her in this.

Merlin leaned against a pillar, in the background as always, as the king and his knights discussed the new routes for trade and how many knights would go to ensure that the goods safely reached Camelot, he had no fear that these routes would be discovered after all they had only just been made so that they could trade with their allies without fear of attack. Merlin knew better, although from his position he could not see the maps so could not note the routes he knew that he would have to sneak into Arthur's chambers once the king was asleep to get the information he wanted, he did however make note of how large the accompanying patrols would be.

That night he snook through the castle, something he was long since used to, and made his way to the king's chambers. He silently pushed the door open and spotted Arthur and Gwen quietly curled around each other the only sounds that of their soft breaths. He headed to the desk and found the scrolls he was searching for sealed, using magic he opened them up and studied them making sure to memorise each route. When he was confident that he knew each path that each wagon would take he used magic to seal the scrolls back up and placed them back just as he had found them.

He quietly left the room and then made his way out of the citadel, heading to the forests. He had left Gaius a note saying that he had gone gathering herbs so that if he wasn't back before the castle awoke his absence would not arise suspicion. He made his way to Morgana's current stronghold.

When he emerged from the tree's he saw Morgana and Aithusa outside bathed in a pool of moonlight and he couldn't help the way his breath hitched or how his heart seemed to speed up. It was clear that she was lost in her own thoughts, her face tilted up to the sky. He bent down and picked up a dead twig and took a few steps closer, when she still did not turn to him, he snapped the twig between his hands. A small smile breaking across his face at the way the noise caused her to jump, startled.

"Merlin." He heard relief in her tone and the answering smile that appeared on his face was enough to make him smile wider.

"Morgana, sorry for startling you, you were miles away. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just bad dreams... so do you have it?"

He could tell that she did not wish to discuss it so he let it go for now, feeling her eyes on him he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and ducked his head.

"I memorized it, if you have parchment I can draw it out for you, it seemed safer than taking it. Less likely to draw suspicion."

"Excellent, come on then, let's get you your parchment." He let out a noiseless breath when she reached her hand out and took it in his own, using their linked hands to pull him along through the maze of the old ruin until they entered what appeared to be Morgana's bedchambers and she instantly dropped his hand from hers, using it to gesture towards a large table, her eyes flashing gold as she lit the candles, still with the remains of her dinner and a small stack of parchments. He wasted no time and sat himself down pulling the parchments towards him, looking through them to find one he could use.

He eventually found one that had nothing more than a scrawled spell at the top and set to drawing a replica map of the new routes, trying not to let her nearness effect him when she sat down close to him, leaning in slightly as she watched him work. He could still smell her, the fresh fragrance of a crisp evening clinging to her skin, and couldn't help the occasional glances he took from under his lashes, the flawless complexion all ivory with the barest hint of pink in her cheeks, the full red lips and the dark circles under her eyes that spoke of many nights plagued by restless slumber. He wondered what she had been dreaming of, for she still wore the bracelet that Morgause had given her that was supposed to help with the visions and yet here was the evidence that she clearly had not been sleeping well.

He pushed the parchment over to her when he had finished, watching her reaction as she took in the unfamiliar forest paths. She turned to him her smile large and bright, green eyes shining bright in the glow of the candlelight.

"This is fantastic, thank-you." He beamed back at her, they stayed like that just smiling blue eyes on green and she had never looked more beautiful, he wanted to reach out and was only aware that he actually had when he felt his fingers brushing along her cheekbones, following the pink flush.

Her eyes dropped closed and she leaned into his touch on her cheek, his breathing quickened and he felt heat coiling in his guts as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth when she gasped in surprise, he was fearful that he had pushed too far so was more than pleasantly surprised when she brushed her tongue along his, their breaths and tongues mingling. He never wanted it to end, it was incredible he could feel their magic twining around them in a warm golden glow.

He reluctantly pulled back, needing to get his breath back and also because soon it would be morning and he still had quite a walk back to the citadel. He knew he probably looked a state, lips red and puffy, cheeks flushed and eyes dark, feeling embarrassment creeping up, "I-er, sorry."

"Oh, um, it's alright..." At least she seemed as flushed as he was, "So..."

"Er, I've written down on the back the times and days of the weapons shipments. Um I'd better go, I need to be back before Gaius awakes." He didn't but he wasn't sure that he could trust himself around her any longer, especially not whilst they were in her bedchambers and his thoughts kept leaping to bed... Morgana... bed. No best if he left now, before he did something stupid.

She walked him to the door of her chambers and he turned to look back at her, ready to wish her a goodnight (well what was left of it anyway) and was surprised when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a sweet chaste kiss. He was smiling a little goofily when he turned to walk away.

Merlin heard the noise of a number of people hastily entering the physicians quarters and quickly got up, quietly making his way to the door that he had left ajar. Listening to the voices as they floated through to him.

"What's happened to him Gaius?" (Arthur, Merlin thought)

"In the days of the old religion the high priestesses used this curse as a call to war on their enemies." (Gaius)

"How could Morgana have known of the route though?"

"I'm not sure sire but I fear for Camelot."

"You believe there's a traitor in Camelot?"

"Yes."

He could hear the apprehensive disbelief in Arthur's voice and the sorrow in Gaius'. He knew then that he had not managed to fool his mentor, it wasn't such a surprise after all he had been fooling everyone but Gaius ever since he had met them, Gaius was the only one who knew all of him. He stayed hidden in his room, listening to the retreating footsteps of Arthur and his knights.

When the main chamber's door banged shut he swallowed hard before making his way out of his room to join Gaius, knowing it was pointless to try and put it off. Gaius knew and Merlin knew that.

"What happened to the young boy who came into my chambers just a few years ago?"

"He grew up!" He didn't need this, every day for the last decade near enough had been dedicated to Arthur and destiny, and it was clear that he had not managed any progress when it came to magic, magic users were still killed for who they were and not for the deeds that they did. There would be no bright Albion with Arthur on the throne, not for people like him.

"Please do not do this..."

"I had no choice." He left the chambers before Gaius could say anything else, he wasn't really sure what to do now though, he didn't know if his mentor was likely to inform the king of his suspicions, then again would Arthur believe Gaius? He needed/wanted to see Morgana seek her advice, it would have to wait a couple of hours though and until then he intended on staying out of sight of everyone so went to sit and think down in Kilgharrah's old prison.

When night had fallen proper, he made his way through the tree's not paying much attention to his surroundings. The sight of Gwaine dressed in full knights armour pulled him up short. He stopped and turning a full circle he saw Arthur, Leon, Mordred, Percival and a couple of knights he did not know very well. He let his magic hover just below the surface, he had had enough of hiding, let them see him for who he was, it no longer mattered, Morgana accepted him, was the same, he had a new home and one where he was welcome magic or no.

"If you value your lives you won't take another step!" His eyes locked onto Arthur's.

'Emrys what are you doing?' He heard Mordred's panicked voice in his head, he ignored it not shifting his eyes from Arthur's. He could see the disbelief and pain in Arthur's eyes and how dare Arthur look so betrayed when if he knew or had known he would not have hesitated to kill him, despite all that he had done.

"You don't even have a sword." The unfamiliar mocking voice pulled him from his thoughts he took a last look around at the people he had once seen as friends before he let the truth flow from him.

"I don't need one!" His eyes glowing gold he pushed the knights behind him back and set a roaring fire cutting him off from the knights, then he turned and ran. He could hear undecipherable shouting behind him just before he felt a sharp pain in his side, crossbow bolt, he didn't stop though.

He staggered out of the tree's still clutching at his side, fighting the waves of pain and nausea, and found Morgana once again stood watching the sky. He fought to keep his feet under him feeling his body shaking from bloodloss as the adrenaline fled his veins. Morgana was next to him in an instant, gentle hands resting on his shoulders as she lowered him to the ground.

"This is going to hurt but it'll only be for a moment, okay?" He swallowed hard as her hands gripped at the crossbow bolt, and hissed in pain as she gave it a sharp tug. His eyes kept wanting to close and he gave in to the darkness for a moment until he was wrenched back to reality with the pain of the bolt being pulled from his side causing him to cry out.

Straight away her warm hands were on the wound, as she whispered a spell eyes shining bright and he felt the tingling of magic running over his body, into him as it knitted together the wound. He already felt much better sitting up rubbing absently at where the bolt had entered where now there was naught but a lingering tingling of warm magic.

"Thank-you."

"It's fine. So what happened?"

"Hmm? Oh, they figured there was a traitor and Gaius knew it was me but well I didn't think he had said anything only when I left the citadel this evening to come here it seemed the knights were waiting in the forest. I had to use magic to escape." Thinking about Gaius hurt, the man had been so much of a father figure to him, always guiding him, that he would have so easily betrayed him to Arthur was a sore blow to his heart, although he can't find it in himself to hate Gaius who was only doing what he thought to be right, it was just the sorrow that they could no longer stand together.

"So, Arthur now knows. Not to worry, are you ready?" He nodded and she grinned at him, "Good tomorrow night we take the garrison at Stowell. Come now, you need to rest." Once again she took his hand in hers and led the way back to her chambers.

He paused briefly in the threshold, uncertainty stealing through him. Did she expect them to share a bed, oh god he would never be able to sleep, he was already finding it hard not to panic just thinking about the awkwardness that may come if he inadvertently... well... took a little too much pleasure in the warmth of her presence.

"Morgana...?" He hated the way her name had come out as a fearful plea, but well he didn't trust himself to not reach out if he had to spend a night surrounded by her comforting warmth. She ignored him and pulled him closer to the bed, he could see Aithusa curled up at the foot of it.

"Relax, Merlin. I just don't wish for either of us to be alone. Sleep has never been my friend and I would think after this evening that you could use the company. It's not-"

"Not what?"

"Well, it's not that... at least tonight it isn't about that-us."

Oh god, did that mean she had been thinking about it to? That there may come a night when it was about them?

"Okay." He took off his jacket and started taking off his neckerchief with clumsy shaking fingers and not paying attention to where they landed. He sat down and took of his boots, not daring to turn and look at her despite feeling her eyes on him. He waited until she had climbed under the heavy furs before climbing into the bed himself and instantly tensed slightly as Morgana turned into him, resting her head on his chest and his breath stuttered, but she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes and after only a few beats she was fast asleep.

For him though it took a lot longer to fall asleep, mainly because he didn't dare relax and then he got caught up in running his fingers through her hair, taking out the worst of the knots with his magic, but he did eventually fall into a deep sleep where dreams of pale skin and green eyes and gentle curves kept him company til the sun rose.

When he awoke he was alone in the bed, for which he was thankful, and Morgana was seated at the table a laden tray before her though she only seemed to be picking at the food most of her attention on the parchments spread out around her. He stretched happily, not feeling even a twinge from his side and got up to join her.

The journey to Stowell had been uneventful, though Morgana had informed him that there was a second group going to attack the citadel and it had upset him to think of the deaths of innocent citizens but had remembered all too clearly the death of so many innocents those whose only crime was to possess magic and knew that if they were ever to gain the freedom they wished for their people then yes sacrifices would need to be made. He had not started this war, nor had he really wished to be a part of it but he was here and he was needed and it would be worth it in the end.

"Are you ready?" She asked, her hand holding onto his their fingers entwined and power coursing between them, he felt the slightest pressure as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He nodded, "It's time..." With that the two threw their heads back, yelling words of power to the skies, the flaming boulders flew through the air, burning and crushing, leaving a wake of devastation in their path. Her army had led an attack on those attempting to flee, there would be no escape this night, the garrison was surrounded by her men and with the two most powerful magic users in all Albion unleashing flaming volley after flaming volley the garrison would be but a pile of ruins come morning.

Something undefinable caught his attention and he paused in their attack, letting his magic flare and sense out what the disturbance had been, he was dimly aware of Morgana giving his hand a squeeze and again more firmly when he failed to respond, his mind on the men disappearing into the trees.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"Hmm, oh, it's just a few have managed to reach the treeline, do you want to stop them from leaving?"

"No, it's alright, Merlin, Arthur knows where he can find us. Now, shall we finish this?"

He threw his head back and his voice dropped low and guttural as he called out in the dragon tongue, he did not care if Kilgharrah disliked his orders he would obey them and that was all that mattered, he had stopped caring what the dragon may want, it had all been nothing but lies and he had been young and naive and so stupid to have listened to him.

He heard Kilgharrah before he saw him, the beating of his wings loud even in the noise of the chaos around them, and watched as the dragon swooped low opening his mouth wide and spewing forth a great tongue of flames.

The two stood and watched the fall of Camelot's last strongholds, his ears still ringing with the screams of those who had fallen, but the night had been their first victory and he did not feel the guilt he had been expecting instead he felt like he had finally done something that might make a difference for those like him, he no longer felt as though he was going against his nature.

"Where do you meet Arthur?" With the adrenaline still surging in his veins he wanted little more than to end this war, the sooner the better, it had already gone on long enough.

"Camlann."

"It's more than a days journey from here, we will reach it before Arthur?"

"Don't worry, Merlin. There are already men in place, if Arthur and his knights arrive before us they will keep them occupied until we reach them. There are a number of powerful sorcerers among the men, none a match for you and I but enough to pose a serious problem for our dear king. Also you forget, Camelot was also under attack tthis evening, I don't think Arthur and his men will be ready to depart until late tomorrow afternoon. Now come, it is time to rest."

She once again tugged on his hand leading him to the cluster of tents that had been set up, Kilgharrah and Aithusa curled up together outside the largest, Morgana's... his too it would seem. As soon as they passed through the canvas flap he found her lips on his. This kiss was full of their shared desire, all teeth and tongues, and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he felt her pressing herself against the hardness in his pants creating much needed friction and sending his need soaring.

He grabbed at the material of her dress, bunching it as he ran his hands up the smooth expanse of her velvet thighs, pushing her back, down, onto the mounds of furs spread out on the cot. He lifted the dress higher, his fingers seeking for her inner heat, rubbing at the nub that would cause her pleasure to heighten, to spike. He could feel her wetness and he rubbed her hard before giving a small tug to her hairs before sliding one of his slick fingers into her welcoming walls.

He rubbed himself against her, feeling her lips and breath on his neck, feeling the slight hitches as he teased at her insides gathering wetness before slipping his finger out to rub once more at her nub. He could feel her hips arch beneath him a silent plea, and pushed back in with two fingers, delving deep, tickling and teasing at her, their breaths mingling in the silence.

"Mer-Merlin, please."

He kissed her brow and then sat up slightly so he could shed his clothes, his fingers clumsy on his laces until he felt a tickle of magic and cool air hitting his heated flesh, his bare heated flesh, his breeches were gone. He looked down at himself in shock, how had that happened, looking up he met Morgana's eyes and saw the devious smile curling her lips. He lay himself on top of her once more, his lips kissing at his neck as he pushed his way into her, feeling the resistance of her innocence until it gave way to him.

He caught a flash of the pained grimace on her beautiful pale face and stilled himself, "Are you alright?" He was holding himself still, his body tense as he refrained from pushing in further to the all encompassing heat, like nothing he had felt before. She nodded, wriggling slightly causing him to push in deeper. His head dropped as he moaned, arms shaking from the tension of holding himself back aswell as holding him up. She wriggled once more beneath him, his body strained, as he slid in further still, and god he would not be able to hold back much longer. She was warm and tight around him and his whole body was screaming out with a primal lust... and he... just...

"Ah, move, please..."

Oh god... yes. He pushed in completely only to pull out a little starting up a slow rhythm, but each of his thrusts were causing her to gasp out, the sounds driving him on, speeding up his thrusts. He gripped onto her thighs, hoisting her legs high as he pounded into her... oh god... too soon, with difficulty he slowed down, rolling his hips instead of thrusting hard, driving both of them crazy.

He had no idea how long it was, each time he felt himself drawing close he would force himself into slowing down, wanting it to last, to never end, wanting it to be just as good for her as it already was for him until he felt as though he would fly apart with his need to spend. He ran one of his hands back to her little nub rubbing it with little rhythm as he thrust erratically knowing he would not be able to hold back any longer, words tumbling from his lips as he pleaded with her... 'fuck,- please'... 'come on, can't last any longer'... 'fuck'...

Her nails dug into his back, gripping painfully, pulling him closer and he bit into her shoulder as he finally erupted inside her, his cock pulsing out his release, breathing erratic and was barely aware of her gasping out her own completion until he felt her inner walls clutching him spasmodically, her nails biting deeper into his skin, hard enough that he was sure he would have small cuts from them.

He collapsed on top of her and felt the familiar tingle of her magic running over the small spots on his back where her nails had been digging in only moments before, he met her lips and shared a soft satisfied kiss that left them both grinning idiotically before sleep claimed them.

He had gone on ahead of her, not wanting to miss Arthur's arrival, and found that even still the king had arrived before him and he and his knights were engaged in battle with Morgana's men and fellow sorcerers, and dived straight in to aiding them.

He raised his hand high to the skies, watching the clouds gather, dark and ominous channeling the lightening to strike down the knights who had been edging towards him, swords raised. He caught a glimpse of something in his peripheral and turning his eyes landed on the sprawled form of Arthur, he looked around and finally spotted her, dark and so beautiful sitting atop her horse smiling at him as though he had hung the very moon and stars for her. He smiled back, bright and happy and so full of the love he felt for her, before his attention returned to Arthur who was trying to get back on his feet.

He walked over to him, this man who had once been his hope, his destiny, and wrenched Excalibur from his hands while the king was still trying to get his bearings. Smirking he twirled the sword in his hand before thrusting it in, he was surprised that the chainmail offered so little resistance the blade sliding in easily but he supposed Excalibur was no mere sword. His eye's met Arthur's whose were rounded in shock and disbelief, already starting to dull and he leaned in close.

"I was born with magic Arthur, and this is what you made me." He whispered into the kings ear as he wrenched the blade in deeper still before pulling it out and letting Arthur's body drop to the floor. Excalibur still held, bloody, in his hand. His eyes coming to rest on Morgana, a warmth in his chest at the pure happiness on her face as she surveyed the scene before her and he felt a smile pull at his own lips, all would be well now, magic would once again be free.


End file.
